ArchHydromon's Revenge
by malfoyDHP
Summary: This is a very interesting, well-written story of the Digidestineds attempt to defeat ArchHydromon. Kari has a crush on Gennai, but is he really who he seems to be? Genkari, Takari, DaiKari, Davis+Rebecca (new character), T.K. + Katie (new character), J


ArchHydromon's Revenge  
  
Warning- This story contains the following: Takatie, Rebesuke, Sorato, and Hikennai  
  
Chapter 1- Work at Matt's  
  
"ArchHydromon is 15 feet tall, has invisibility powers, and is known for it's many surprise attacks- Oh, he is just so incredibly good-looking. thought Kari as she stood with the other digidestined watching Gennai on the screen. It's funny how I expected myself to be thinking this very thought about T.K., who is right next to me, but, alas, it is Gennai whom I adore...  
"Kari!" exclaimed Tai, "Snap out of it! Come on, we have to listen to Gennai! He's telling us how to defeat ArchHydromon, and we'll be lost without his instructions!" he screamed. She's probably daydreaming about T.K.! Figures, though. he thought.  
"Relax Tai!" said T.K. "I'm sure Kari's paying attention." Whoa, I wonder if she's thinking about me? Boy, I must be some hot stuff! Hey! I know! I'll ask her to grab a bite with me at the pizzeria around the corner! he thought.  
"Yeah, Tai! I'm listening!" said Kari. Oh it is so hard to listen to that gorgeous man! I can't help getting mesmerized by his astonishing face! I must try hard to pay attention though, because ArchHydromon must be defeated! she thought.  
".and so, my young digidestined, you must do everything exactly as I said it, exactly how I said it, and exactly when I said it," said Gennai, before disappearing from the screen (which made Kari quite sad).  
"Alrighty folks!" said Matt, "Let's-  
"Alrighty folks? What, are you turning into your parents?!" exclaimed Joe.  
"Ha ha very funny," replied Matt, "but we seriously have to get to work. Izzy, you and Tentamon go onto the laptop in the corner of my room and log on to the internet. I want you to notify as many other digidestined as you can, since Gennai will not have time to get to them all. Joe and Mimi, you two can gather up many of the Digimon, all except Tentomon, and make sure they're in fighting condition. Yolei and Ken, it's your job to feed the hungry Digimon that Mimi and Joe are checking. Cody and Dav- DAVIS! GET UP! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING! YOU PROBABLY MISSED EVERYTHING GENNAI SAID! YOU IDIOT! ARRGH! JUST GO HELP MIMI AND JOE!" screamed Matt.  
"All right already!" sighed Davis, yawning. "Just let me sleep for five minutes more." and he drifted off to sleep.  
"Oh he's just such a stupid little boy. I guess I'll let him sleep because he can't help us anyway. He's useless," said Matt, and everyone agreed. "Ok, back to work. Cody, um, you and Tai can prepare lunches for when we go to the digital world, because we'll probably be there for a while. And, Kari and T.K., the two lovebirds," he snickered, "there's not much left to do, so you can just write out a battle plan for our attack. Sora, you and I will discuss the area layout and try to make a map."  
"Sounds good to me," said Sora.  
"Great then, everybody. Now, get to work!" said Matt.  
  
Chapter 2- Hatred of Kari  
  
"Kari, um. would you like to, eh, have a slice of pizza with me. later?" asked T.K as the two wrote a draft of the battle plan.  
"Um, well, T.K., I'm sort of interested in someone else. I'm sorry." sighed Kari. Oh, if only it were Gennai right now who was asking me this. she thought.  
"That's okay, Kari. We can still be friends. Good friends!" said T.K., trying to sound like he didn't care, but he did. Oh man, this so totally stinks! I love Kari more than anything in the world, and I thought she loved me back! I knew it! She likes Davis! he thought. Kari sensed his anger. "Um. T.K., would you excuse me? I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a flash, 'kay?" she asked, and he nodded silently. Kari ran to the Ishida bathroom (they were all in Matt's house) and locked herself in the room. She felt so bad that she made T.K. sad, because he was one of her closest friends, but her true love was Gennai. She wept silently and thought about what to say to T.K. when he got back. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked Kari, trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying. ".Yawn." mumbled a sleepy Davis. "I just got up and I have to use the bathroom. Kari is that you? Are you all right?" "Yes, Davis. I'll be out in a second," she replied. Davis is a nice friend sometimes, when his annoying side isn't showing.she thought. She flushed the toilet even though she hadn't used it and washed her hands. She dried her hands on the towel labeled "guest," even though she had one made with her name on it since she was such a frequent visitor. She opened the door and saw Davis, half-asleep, half-awake. She gave him a light pat on the shoulder and he woke up. At the same time, T.K. and Cody were walking down the hallway to the kitchen to gather snacks, and they saw Kari pat Davis. T.K. apparently thought that was a romantic gesture of some sort and stormed away in a bad mood. Cody looked at Kari with confusion and dislike and chased after T.K., and Kari burst with tears once more. After Davis entered the bathroom, she said, "T.K., I never meant to hurt you. You are my best friend," thinking no one would hear her. But, strangely, Yolei was walking by to gather some tools for Matt, and she heard Kari. "What?! Kari! You said I was your best friend!" she exclaimed. "Yolei! I, but... well- "Oh you are such a horrible person! You are not MY friend anymore!" Yolei screamed. Mimi, Sora, and Joe heard her and ran over, where Yolei told them how 'evil' Kari was. They all got mad at her and Matt told her to go home. By then, she was flooding the hallway with tears. She sadly left and walked down the street. It was around 8:30 PM but she only lived 3 blocks away. She heard voices in the dark, not too far from here. It sounded like a couple arguing." "Frank, it's the only way to get any money!" a female voice whispered loudly. "But, Mildie, why can't we just rob a bank. That is so much more fun!" replied 'Frank'. "No. you doofus! We don't have decent enough clothes to enter a bank or any other place without raising suspicion! And we need the money SOON!" said Mildie. "Okay, your idea was good anyway! So after we kidnap a child, what do we do with it?" he asked. "We have to lock it up in an abandoned shed and not feed it until a reward is sent out for money in return- Hey look! We can do it right now! I see a little girl prancing about. Frank! Run after her, and bring her back to me!" she exclaimed. Kari panicked because she was obviously the one they'd seen. She worried, because her close relatives were not in Odaiba, and she thought her friends wouldn't help her, not even Tai, since Yolei told everybody bad things about her.  
She ran quickly, but the man caught her. Luckily, she remembered that Mimi and Joe had not checked Gatomon yet, and she still had him in her bookbag so she pulled her Digimon out. She held Gatomon in front of her like a weapon, causing Frank to back away steadily. "Frank! What are you doing?! Grab the child and get back over here!" shouted Mildie.  
"But. but. there's.. AAAH!!!- Frank exclaimed as Kari told Gatomon to show her sharp teeth. Frank ran to Mildie where she screamed at him, and Kari ran back into Matt's house, since she couldn't possibly run all the way to her house without being caught by them again. Davis answered the door, which was lucky for Kari, since he was practically the only one not mad at her. She told him all about what happened and he felt horrible for her. He offered to call the police for Kari, but she thought they would be in a different part of Japan by now. She slowly walked into Matt's room, where all of the Digidestined were working. At first, they were really mad that she was back, but after she apologized and explained what happened, they all forgave her and even felt bad for her. T.K. was still a little jealous, even after Kari explained she was not in love with Davis, because he knew she liked someone else (though he couldn't figure out who it was). They all got back to work when the doorbell rang.  
  
Chapter 3- Visitors  
  
"Oh, Kari, when you were out, we needed someone to take your place with the work, so we invited two Digidestined from America. Their names are Katie and Rebecca. They happened to be in Japan and I got in touch with them. Now, everybody make a good impression. And, Kari, even though now you're back, we still might need more help," said Matt.  
T.K. and Davis opened the door. Katie said, "Hey, there T.K. You are a major hottie just like Spongebob!"  
"Um. thanks, I think." mumbled T.K., smiling to himself. Hey, maybe someone does like me after all., he thought. "Are you Katie or Rebecca?"  
"I am Katie, but you can call me Bob." She replied. T.K. laughed, and after introducing himself to Becky, he brought Katie to the kitchen to have a small snack. Meanwhile, Becky rolled her eyes at Davis, because she thought he was stupid (and he sort of is), and Davis tried to look like a major hottie so Rebecca would call him one too. She just laughed at him, and they went to the kitchen to meet with T.K. and Katie. They all had a little snack of goldfish, and Davis was trying to flirt with Becky but she just laughed at him. They went back to the room with Matt, and Becky and Katie introduced themselves. Katie demanded that everyone call her Bob and Rebecca demanded that no one call her Bicky. Everyone agreed and Matt sent Becky to work with Davis (who was fully awake by now) and Katie to work with T.K. and Kari. Kari was happy because Katie and T.K. liked each other, and it took T.K.'s mind off her love for Gennai. Thinking about Gennai, Kari asked Matt if they'd gotten any more messages from him.  
"Yeah, in fact he was the one who told us that Katie, I mean Bob, and Rebecca were available for help. He also was yelling at us for kicking you out." said Matt, embarrassed. Kari smiled and daydreamt about him. Rebecca and Katie were sad that they couldn't work together, but their Digimon could DNA digivolve, so they knew they would be partners in the battle. Katie had Ketchupmon and Becky had Mustardmon, and they both formed Condimentmon. Rebecca found Davis to be humorous, and he was more charming than he was stupid. Davis used to like Kari, but he found himself liking Becky more and more. Becky was shocked with herself, because she had always looked down upon Davis as a dumb idiot who was weird, but she was very wrong. Everyone thought to themselves that Becky brought out the best in Davis.  
"Alright everyone! All of the work is complete and we will fight ArchHydromon tomorrow, so you all have the rest of the day off. Everybody cheered and decided what to do. T.K. took Katie to a fascinating baseball game with the Odaiba Orangutans vs. the Tokyo Teacups. Davis and Becky went to a small amusement park and bought funnel cake and cotton candy, and rode on the Ferris wheel a lot. Matt and Sora went to a small concert, since Matt's band traveled with that band he and got free tickets. Mimi went to a beauty salon, Tai went to play soccer with Ken (and Yolei watched), and Cody and Izzy went to a computer store. Joe went to the movies with some friend of his that happened to be in the neighborhood.  
  
Chapter 4- A Bad Surprise  
  
After they all finished having fun, they went back to their own houses. Katie and Becky went to sleep over at Sora's house because they didn't register in a hotel yet. They also invited over Mimi and Yolei, and they played Truth or Dare.  
"Okay! I'm first!" screamed Katie, and everyone agreed. "Okay! Sora. Truth or Dare?"  
"Um. well-  
"It's a yes or no question!" shrieked Katie.  
"Um. okay." giggled Sora. "I guess. Dare."  
"Yay!" said Katie. "Okay, Sora. I dare you to.call Matt and say: 'Oh, you are the hottest cutie pie in the world and I am madly in love with you! Will you marry me?' and then hang up!"  
"Aw. Do I have to?!" said Sora, even though in her heart she knew she really wanted to.  
"Yes!" screamed everyone. "Now here's the phone," said Mimi. "I dialed already."  
"Ahem. This is Takenouchi Sora. May I speak to Ishida Yamato please?" she asked embarrassedly.  
"I'm sorry young lady. This is the police. We have been called here to investigate the murder of Matt Ishida. Witnesses claim they saw a 15 foot tall creature run into the house and destroy everything in it's path. If you think you may know anything about this incident, call our witness hotline. I can't talk any more because detectives fear the monster is still in th- AAAH-  
  
Chapter 5- Death. or Escape?  
  
"Oh my god." gasped Sora. "Oh my god."  
"What? What happened?" asked Rebecca.  
"Oh my god." said Sora, and she fainted.  
"Oh, no! Something bad must have happened at Matt's house!" said Mimi. "Come on everybody! Yolei, go and get Joe and Izzy! Katie and Rebecca, go get Davis. Do you know where his house is?"  
"Yeah, I think so," replied Katie.  
"Okay then, Kari, get Cody and Izzy. I'll first see if I can get Sora up, and then I'll meet you at the entrance of the Ishida house. Oh wait! I forgot that tonight T.K. was sleeping at his mom's house. I'll go pick him up. Okay everybody, let's go!" said Mimi.  
Everyone picked up who they were supposed to without difficulty and met in front of Matt's house. Sora was still unconscious, however.  
"Oh man, I hope my brother is okay..." sighed T.K. "Are you guys sure you didn't hear whatever it was that Sora heard on the phone?"  
"No. T.K., sorry." They replied. "Well," said Mimi. "I guess we'd better go investigate.."  
They all walked up to the door, which was slightly open. They walked inside and saw a large mess. Everything was turned over and destroyed. Mimi saw an official nearby and questioned him. "Um-  
"Sorry, young lady. There's been an attack by a monster of some sort and 5 of our officials have lost their lives because of it. The monster was only described as 15 feet tall, and it seems, as strange as this may sound, that it has invisibility powers. I cannot allow you to remain in these quarters any longer, for you are endangering your lives," replied the man.  
"Oh, no! It was Arch Hy- What happened to the boy who lives here?" T.K. asked with fright.  
"Matt Ishida? We fear he has been murdered by the monster. I'm dreadfully sorry, but I suggest you leave at once," he said.  
"What?!" screamed T.K. "No! This can't be! My brother is alive and I know it! I'm not leaving this place until I find him!" he screamed.  
The official was about to protest, but he knew T.K. wouldn't listen anyway. All of the digidestined hid their Digimon (which they'd brought along in case of trouble) in their coats, as to prevent suspicion from the officials. They searched every room, and luckily, did not run into ArchHydromon. T.K. and Katie ran into Matt's bedroom, which had been untouched. T.K.'s and Katie's frowns turned into smiling faces and they quicky called the other Digidestined. "What happened?" asked Joe.  
"Guys, I think I may know where my brother is! He didn't die after all! He just escaped to the Digital World! Look! The portal is still open!" exclaimed T.K. cheerfully.  
"Wow! That's great!" said Cody. "But T.K., how do we know whether or not the only reason we didn't meet ArchHydromon now is because he chased Matt into the DigiWorld?"  
"Oh, no! Cody's right!" exclaimed T.K. "Come on everyone! We have to help Matt! Let's go!" They all jumped into the DigiWorld and DNA digivolved their Digimon. Thankfully, they were all in good shape since Mimi and Joe had taken care of them before. After all of the possible DNA Digimon were created, including Condimentmon, the Digidestined each had Walkie Talkies and split up into two trainers and their DNA Digimon per group. Matt and Sora's DNA Digimon partners tagged along with others. When Katie and Rebecca were searching for ArchHydromon, they walked into a Kingdom of Paildramon.  
"Wow! We have good luck! Paildramon are major hotties, right Rebecca?" asked Katie.  
"Um." replied Rebecca.  
"Becky! It's a filthy stinkin' red-or-blue question!" said Katie.  
"Okay, um, I guess they are good-looking. or. red?" said Rebecca, giggling. They approached the Kingdom and talked to the Paildramon. After several minutes, the Paildramon agreed to help the Digidestined, and Katie notified everyone via the Walkie Talkies. The Paildramon followed Rebecca because she had prettier hair so Katie was jealous. "Hey! Those are my major hotties!" exclaimed Katie. "Um.. well, you can walk with Condimentmon!" suggested Rebecca. "Fine!" said Katie. She glanced to the east and saw Yolei running after her Digimon. "Run, Yolei, run!" but Yolei did not hear. Rebecca noticed a piece of scrap paper on the floor and picked it up. She and Katie examined it carefully  
  
What are we going to do after ArchHydromon completes his attack on the Ishida home? What if he did not successfully destroy any of the Digidestined? Our mission will have failed!  
  
Calm down Gennai! We both know that that stupid girl Kari will do anything you say. So we'll just get her to turn against her friends for you! Now, pay attention, I want you to set up a trap in the Digiworld. I think that dumb T.K. boy will realize that Matt probably escaped and they will all come search for him. Put a trap in Infinity Mountain, and more importantly, put one h-  
  
"Oh, no! The rest of the notes are too blurry for me to read! We are in danger!" screamed Katie. "Calm down, Katie!" said Rebecca. "We just have to notify everyone via walkie-talkie, okay?" asked Rebecca. "Fine, alright!" said Katie, panicking. "Oh no, Katie! My walkie-talkie isn't working! Let's try yours! Quick, hand it over to me!" shrieked Rebecca. "Um, Condimentmon accidentally stepped on mine," murmured Katie. "Oh, this is just grea- Oh my god, Katie! Look! Over there, in the sky! It's a Birdramon, just like Sora's, but who is riding it?" asked Rebecca. "Oh my. It's Roland! But. how, what..? I didn't know he was a digidestined." "Well, come on, we'd better find the other digidestined and tell them about the note we found," suggested Katie. "But. I want to see Roland," said Rebecca. "Oh, what ever! You stay here with Condimentmon and I'll set off to find the other digidestined with the paildramon," replied Katie, slightly annoyed. "Yes. sure," sighed Rebecca, staring dreamily at the approaching Roland. Katie left the area, and it took five minutees for Roland to get to Becky. At first, Becky didn't know what to say, but Roland started talking about ArchHydromon. Rebecca found herself telling Roland everything about the digidestined's plan to defeat him, while he listened carefully. Roland then sent Birdramon off to find some food and so he could spend some time with Rebecca. "Rebecca, I must say- "I can't find anybody!" shouted Katie, bursting into the area where Rebecca and Roland were sitting. "Um. well, why don't you try looking over there?" said Rebecca, pointing to a random direction. She was obviously annoyed with Katie for interrupting whatever it was that Roland was going to say. "Er. okay," said Katie. She headed towards the direction that Rebecca pointed, eyeing Roland suspiciously. Making sure she wasn't being watched by either of the two, she hid herself in a nearby bush, because she had an uneasy feeling about Roland. "Rebecca," Roland continued, "I wanted to tell you, I just wanted to let you know that you are the stupidest person I ever met! I was able to get you to tell me every single detail of your plan so I can bring the information back to my master and he will defeat you all!" screamed Roland. "And I. I am Bakemon!" Rebecca appeared to be so utterly shocked, and she looked as if she were about to cry. "And now, I am afraid that I will have to dispose of you, now that you now my forces are onto you," he muttered, drawing a long sword. "Oh no you don't!" screamed Katie from behind him. "Paildramon! Atteck Bakemon! Now!" she screamed. Thankfully, the Paildraon were so very strong, and Rebecca was safe. Althoug she was a little upset that Katie had decided to spy on her, Rebecca thanked Katie very much and they agreed never to split up again. They began searcing even harder for the other digidestined to tel them what just happened, and to show them the note.  
  
Chapter 6 


End file.
